und_music_culture_spainfandomcom-20200216-history
Material Culture
Jupiter_bayan_accordion.widea.jpg castanets.jpg|link=http://www.songsofthecosmos.com/encyclopedia_of_modern_music/C/castanets.html types_of_guitar.jpg Bongo.jpg Bongo.jpg images.jpg shoes-poster-square-flamenco-jpeg-3pair.jpg Material Culture * * "Flamenco guitar, sometimes referred to as "toque," came from Andalusia — a small region in southern Spain. Flamenco is a way of playing a guitar that encompasses "cante," the Spanish word for "song." In flamenco guitar playing, the guitar is played in a way that weaves together charismatic rhythms and melodies. This style of guitar playing was originally developed to accompany "cante."" *Both congas and bongos are widely used in Cuban son, which originated in the late-19th century. This combined Spanish music with African drumming styles and is the ancestor of salsa. A typical son ensemble includes a vocalist, guitars and string bass; and bongos, maracas, guiro. and claves. Bongos are played also in salsa, rumba, mamba, and cha-cha music. Within an ensemble, the bongo player, or bongocero, leads the other percussion with improvised solos and decoration of the main rhythm. *The work of Spanish instrument maker Antonio de Torres Jurado was central to the development of the modern guitar. He set the vibrating string length at 65cm (26 in.), increased the overall dimensions, used 19 frets, altered the construction of the soundbox and set the standard string tuning of E-A-D-g-b-e'. These alterations were so successful that Torre's model became the standard to which every other maker aspired – and which is known today as the classical guitar. For a while, the Torres-designed guitar remained confined to Spain but thanks to the work of Andrés Segovia (1893–1987) the repertoire and popularity modern classical guitar became much broader. *"Bongo drums consist of two drums — the macho (larger drum) and the hembra (smaller drum) joined together by a bridge in the middle. Bongos came into existence in Cuba in the 1800s and are played with the hands of the musicians — no drumsticks are required. Bongos are played resting between the musician's legs or while on a stand, allowing for freer movement. The traditional beat of bongo drums is known as "marillo" — the Spanish word for "hammer."" * French, Russian, and other composers had often used Spanish elements to create an exotic atmosphere. In the early twentieth century, Spanish composers sought to reclaim their national tradition, using authentic native materials in order to appeal to their own people and to gain a foothold in the international repertoire. *"Castanets made their way into the music of various countries in the Mediterranean such as Turkey, Greece, Italy and Spain. These small, handheld instruments have been used in music for centuries and * have become the national instrument of Spain. Castanets are traditionally made of castana wood, although they can also be made of metal, and consist of two cups that contain slightly curved dips on one side. The two cups are drilled to give off a distinct sound, with one being slightly higher in pitch and one being lower." *Isaac Albeniz (1860-1909) and Enrique Granados (1867-1916) are best known for their piano music, although both wrote several operas and many other works *The principal Spanish composer of the twentieth century, Manuel de Falla (1876-1946), developed a diverse nationalism that resisted the merely exotic. He collected and arranged national folk songs, introducing a wider public to the variety in the folk tradition. Examples of his use of melodic and rhythmic qualities of Spanish popular music are the opera La vida breve (Life Is Short 1904-13), and the ballets El amor brujo (love, the Sorcerer 1915) and El sombrero de tres picos (The Three0Cornered Hat, 1916-19) *The main chamber instruments were harp and guitar, and their repertory centered around dances and variations on familiar dance tunes, songs, bass ostinatos, or harmonic patterns. Compositions included the sarabande, chacona, passacalle, and other dance typesSpain experienced riches and defeat in the 1600’s following the Thirty Years War and revolutions Catalonia. This ended Spain’s role as a dominant military power in Europe. *Spain developed its own national types of opera and musical theater. Spanish zazuela, the predominant genre of musical theater in Spain for several centuries, which was a light, mythological play in pastoral setting that alternates between sung and spo *ken dialogue and various types of ensemble and solo song. Most roles were played by women at that time. *"The Basque country of Spain often incorporated accordions into its music. Accordions were introduced to Basque country from Italy in the 19th century. Accordion playing within Basque music is known as "trikitixa," which means "hand-sound" in Basque. The style of accordion playing in Basque music involves rapid melodies and staccato triplets. Modern-day Basque music is a blend of trikitixa, tam * bourine and voice." *Few instrumental ensemble pieces survive from seventeenth-century Spain, but there were vibrant traditions of solo music for organ, harp and guitar. Spanish organ music is * characterized by strong contrasts of color and texture, particularly in the tiento, an improvisatory-style piece that often featured imitation, akin to the sixteenth-century fantasia. A good example:Tiento de batalla (Battle Tiento) of Juan Bautista Jose Cabanilles *Cabanilles was the leading Spanish composer for organ, and he left over a thousand works, including tientos, hymn-settings, and toccatas. *In the early 1970’s and early 1980’s music joined the digital revolution. *http://www.songsofthecosmos.com/encyclopedia_of_modern_music/G/guitar.html * Burkholder, Peter J., Grout, Donald Jay, Palisca, Claude V. A History of Western Music. New York, London: W.W. Norton & Company, Eighth Edition, 2010. * http://www.ehow.com/info_8099518_spanish-music-traditional-instruments.html * Youtube * http://www.songsofthecosmos.com/encyclopedia_of_modern_music/B/bongo.html Religious Influence *In Spain, the Catholic Church was closely identified with the monarchy. Queen Isabella and king Ferdinand (1479) noted as the “Catholic monarchs.” Strongly promoting Catholicism *Later rulers also promoted Catholicism making sure that the church and its music prospered in Spain and its possessions in the Americas. *Tomas Luis de Victoria (1548-1611) was the most famous Spanish composer of the sixteenth century. His music was intended for Catholic services * In Spain, many liturgical works, especially masses continued to be composed in imitative polyphony well into the eighteenth century. Villancico was the most vibrant genre of sacred music, sung especially at Christmas, Easter, and other important feasts Sources Cited: * Burkholder, Peter J., Grout, Donald Jay, Palisca, Claude V. A History of Western Music. New York, London: W.W. Norton & Company, Eighth Edition, 2010. S Category:Spain Category:Bongo Category:Flamenco Category:Spanish Music Category:Material Culture Category:Accordion Category:Castanets Category:Guitar